Tarzan
by Babu.Chanbaek
Summary: (Oneshoot) Baekhyun tersesat dan bertemu dengan orang gila di hutan, dan sialnya orang gila itu yang menolongnya. "Zan zanyeol zanyeol" dan Baekhyun menyukainya BxB/Mpreg/Drama abis/ Chanbaek!/ SEDIKIT Perbaikan.


"Baekhyun-ah, ayolah cepat kita akan berangkat." Teriak wanita sudah tua, eommanya.

"Ne, eomma tunggu sebentar lagi." Tak lama ia datang bersama barang bawaannya dalam koper.

Mereka diantaranya, ayah, Ibu dan baekhyun sendiri akan berlibur. Ayah Baekhyun bilang ia ingin menenangkan dirinya dan pikiran di villa dekat pegunungan.

"Siap?" tanya ayahnya saat istri dan anaknya terlihat, mereka hanya mengangguk menjawabi pertanyaan itu . Mereka telihat bahagia sekali karena bisa berlibur sekeluarga, terutama Baekhyun.

...

Baekhyun bisa merasakan udara pegunungan yang sejuk saat ia keluar dari mobil, Baekhyun mengambil barang-barangnya kekamar dan Baekhyun mulai merapikan kamarnya, saat dirasa telah rapi Baekhyun yang kelelahanpun akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan melihat jam di dinding yang menunjukan pukul 7.20 malam.

Baekhyun akhirnya bangkit mulai membersihkan dirinya karena badannya terasa gerah dan berkeringat.

Setelah selesai, ia keluar menuju dapur melewati ruang tengah yang terlihat dari sana ayah dan ibunya tengah berbincang di luar entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya tak ingin tahu, melanjutkan perjalannya kedapur.

Disana sudah tersedia nasi goreng kimchi, ternyata eommanya menyisakan untuknya membuat Baekhyun lansung saja melahapnya.

Setelah makan, iapun berjalan menuju ruang tengah, Ia sedang asyik menonton serial drama, "Aish, kenapa wanita itu mau dengannya lagi sih? Padahal lelaki itu sudah menyakitinya. Dasar!" Dumelnya kesal saat si wanita meminta balikan pada si lelaki yang sudah selingkuh darinya.

Karena merasa tak ada tontonan yang menarik, Baekhyun kembali kekamar dan duduk di kursi balkon kamarnya, banyak sekali hewan yang terang terbang ketika malam hari disini.

Baekhyun mengabadikan hal ini lewat kamera yang ia bawa, etelahnya ia terdiam.

"Hmmm indah sekali... udara pegunungan memang yang terbaik." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus menerpa wajahnya.

...

Setelah sarapan Baekhyun ingin jalan-jalan kehutan yang berada di dekat villa, "Eomma appa aku ingin melihat-lihat disekitar, jadi jangan mencariku ya." Eommanya mengiyakan dan mengatakan hati-hati dan jangan pulang sore.

Baekhyun terus membidik objek-objeknya yang tidak setiap hari ia lihat, karena terlalu asyik tak terasa ia semakin jauh dari villa miliknya.

Baekhyun yang menyadari ia tersesat, menjadi panik sambil melihat-lihat sekitar yang di kelilingi pohon besar untuk mengingat jalan.

"Apppa!!?" Teriaknya.

"Eomma?!!!" Ia terus berteriak memanggil appa dan eomma, tapi tak ada sahutan berarti kecuali suara burung. Ia semakin panik karena ini sudah sore dan keringat dingin mulai memenuhi pelipisnya sampai akhirnya dia pingsan, tak sadarkan diri.

...

Chanyeol zan alias tarzan Chanyeol, ia hanya orang hutan mengenakan kalung berbandul, dan hanya mengenakan celana dalam yang dibelit berwarna putih yang sudah kusam sekali, ia juga memiliki rambut yang panjang juga gimbal seperti gembel.

Ia berteman dengan hewan-hewan, seperti monyet dan lain-lain yang mau berteman dengan Zanyeol

Chanyeol sedang membuat jebakan ikan agar ia bisa makan, dan ditengah ia berjalan ia menemukan seonggok manusia tengah berbaring direrumputan dan ketika dia menilik sambil berpikir kenapa orang itu memakai sesuatu yang membuatnya gerah, yeahhh baju.

Makanya dia melepas baju itu karena berpikir sosok yang tergeletak itu tengah kepanasan dengan keringat banyak.

...

Ketika terbangun baekhyun menemukan dirinya tengah tidur disarang burung besar atau entah apa, dia tak tau dan Baekhyun semakin bingung dan kaget karena ia hanya mengenakan celana dalamnya dengan seorang lelaki yang memiliki perawakan tinggi dan aneh.

Ia pikir dirinya tengah bersama orang gila.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Baekhyun takut.

"Zan zanyeol zanyeol." balasnya dengan intonasi aneh sambil menggaruk rambut gimbalnya.

"hah??" Baekhyun menatap aneh, "A-Aku tersesat saat tengah asik mengambil gambar dihutan ini. Aku tinggal di villa yang berada dihutan ini, bisakah kau menolongku? Apakah kau tahu sebuah villa didekat sini?."

Dan lelaki itu hanya diam menatap Baekhyun, dengan garukan dikepala yang tidak berhenti.

Baekhyun mengerang sedih, merasa percuma berbicara panjang lebar kepada orang gila didepannya.

Baekhyun dengan terpaksa harus tinggal di sana untuk sementara, sia-sia saja ia menceritakan bahwa ia tersesat, entah tarzan itu mengerti atau tidak, yang taryeol eh zanyeol itu lakukan hanya menggaruk rambutnya dan mengangguk-anggukan kepala.

.

.

Malam hari Baekhyun yang memakai pakaian aneh yaitu selembar kain putih untuk bawahannya ia buat seperti rok dan atasannya dari daun-daun, dia tak memakai dalaman karena ia tak mau memakai pakaian dalam tarzan itu yang terbuat dari kain bekas yang sudah kumel sedangkan pakaian dan dalaman miliknya tengah di jemur dan hanya itu yang ia miliki.

Baekhyun tengah bersantai di tempat tidur gantung, ketika menoleh ia melihat gelagat aneh si tarzan dibawah sana yang tengah memaju mundurkan badannya pada pohon.

Baekhyun yang penasaran pun turun untuk melihat dan betapa menyesalnya ia turun melihat si tarzan tengah memasukan batangnya pada lubang yang terdapat di pohon.

Membuat Baekhyun linu sendiri, "Kenapa kau memasukan penismu kesana?"

"Ughh untuk olahraga, ini nikmat ughh."

Jawaban itu membuat Baekhyun cengo, 'olahraga dan nikmat? apanya yang nikmat? Dasar gila kau membuatku ngilu saja. 'Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya ngeri.

"Apa kamu ingin merasakan lubangnya?" tanya si Chanyeol. Baekhyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras.

"Padahal lubangnya masih licin karena airku. Pasti enak." Balasnya tanpa ekspresi. Baekhyun bergidik jijik 'ewhhh'.

.

.

.

"Kau tinggal disini? Dari penampilanmu sepertinya iya. Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, yang saat ini bersandar di pohon yang ia pakai tadi.

"Aku memang tinggal disini."

"Aku tanya kenapaaa.. aku butuh penjelasan tahu, juga kenapa kau mengerti bahasa manusia, aku kira kau tak mengerti." Baekhyun menatap sebal si tarzan yang masih menggasah rambutnya.

Lelaki ini bisa berbicara ternyata, tapi kenapa tadi ia tidak menjawab ucapannya. Baekhyun sebal sekali, tapi ia cukup bersyukur lelaki ini mampu berbicara sehingga ia tak kesepian dan takut lagi.

"Aku tinggal disini sejak umurku 4 tahun? Aku lupa ingat sih, makanya aku mengerti bahasa korea. Aku terpisah dari orangtuaku, aku di asuh oleh orangutan dan disinilah aku, memakan buah pisang adalah makanan pokok." Jelas si tarzan.

Baekhyun menatap ia terkejut, "Serius kau dibesarkan orangutan? berapa usiamu saat ini?" Chanyeol menganggukan kepala, "Usiaku saat ini 23, mungkin." Balasnya tidak yakin.

"Wowww... terus mereka kemana? Sejak aku disini, aku tak melihat mereka?" Baekhyun melihat sekitar, memastikan ucapannya.

Chanyeol terdiam cukup lama sebelum menjawabnya, "Mereka terbunuh ketika para pemburu datang."

*Flasback*

Saat itu umur Chanyeol baru 13 tahun, Seperti biasa mereka berinteraksi dengan menggunakan bahasa orangutan yang tentu saja sekarang ia mengerti.

"u.uu a.aa u.u."

"aa u.u aaa"

Mereka terlihat senang saat Chanyeol remaja membawa pisang banyak sekali.

Chanyeol juga merasa bangga, menepuk dada telanjangnya lal menggulingkan pisang bawaannya ketanah. Para utan itu mendekat siap menyantap.

Mereka seperti tengah berpesta karena mendapat pisang masak yang bayak, mereka mulai memakannya dengan hikmat dan nikmat.

DORR

Mendengar suara tembakan membuat acara makan mereka yang tadinya penuh haru menjadi kesedihan, oangutan kalap ketakutan sambil memeluk bayi kecil otannya, ada juga yang lari hingga ada yang tertembak.

Chanyeol saat itu masih penakut, ia terlihat ketakutan dan bingung. Orangutan yang mengasuhnya sejak kecil menuntunnya untuk sembunyi, Chanyeol mengikutinnya dan langsung memeluk babanya itu " a.aa ua baa" (aku takut,ba.)

Orangotan tua atau baba bagi Chanyeol itu menatap Chanyeol, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya dan berbalik meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"aa. aa..aa ba uu.uu. aa.aa!." (Jangan ba, jangan pergi.) tapi babanya tidak berbalik, malah mendekati pemburu itu bersama pejantan lain.

Chanyeol menangis saat masih terdengar suara tembakan itu, ia melihat orang yang menembaki disana terdapat tiga orang, 2 orang dewasa dan 1 orang remaja, ia telihat seumuran dengannya.

Saat pemburu itu pergi, ia keluar dari persembunyian untuk mencari babanya, banyak sekali sodara-sodaranya yang terluka dan mati dan babanya, salah satunya tergeletak tak membuka matanya lagi sejak saat itu.

Chanyeol remaja menepuk-nepuk babanya sambil meraung menangis, berharap utan yang mengasuhnya membuka mata dan mengajarkan dia banyak hal lagi.

*Flasback end*

"Sebenarnya mereka sebagian ada yang masih hidup, tapi mereka berpisah-pisah dan aku tak tahu mereka dimana."

Baekhyun tertegun mendengar itu, hatinya sakit membayangkan seorang ayah pergi, ia bisa merasakan kesedihan Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendekat kemudian memeluknya.

"Tak apa, aku yakin mereka sudah tenang disana." Chanyeol hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum ikhlas.

.

.

Mereka mencari makan untuk malam ketiga Baekhyun disana, Chanyeol masuk kedalam air untuk menangkap ikan. Baekhyun diatas sana mengedikan tubuhnya merasa kedinginan. Ia benar-benar takjub pada Chanyeol yang kuad dimalam hari seperti ini dalam air.

Saat Chanyeol mendapat 5 ikan ia naik ke darat, karena cuaca dingin setelah masuk air, penis Chanyeol tegang. Hal ini membuat wajah Baekhyun merah sendiri, Chanyeol terlihat pede saja berjalan dengan gundukan di selangkannya dan seolah tidak masalah.

Mereka membakar ikan, tapi Baekhyun terus saja melirik ke arah penis Chanyeol, "Apa tidak apa dibiarkan seperti itu?." tanya Baekhyun secara tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun bingung. "Pe-penis mu."Suara baekhyun mengecil karena malu.

"Ini sudah biasa, makanya aku buat lubang itu dipohon untuk melemaskan dia, dan hasilnya manjur." Jawab Chanyeol santai.

Baekhyun mendekat pada Chanyeol, "Mau aku bantu? bukankah sakit saat kamu memasukannya kedalam lubang pohon?"

Chanyeol berpikir lalu menggeleng, "Itu tidak terlalu sakit."

Tapi Baekhyun tidak peduli, malah ia mulai merunduk mendekat ke selangkangan Chanyeol. Sebenarnya ia malu melakukan ini, tapi ia ingin membantunya. Dengan perasaan mendebarkan Baekhyun melepas ikatan itu. Saat terlepas Baekhyun melotot melihat Penisnya yang besar panjang berurat dengan bulu yang sangat lebat di sinari oleh api membuat Baekhyun bisa melihatnya walaupun remang.

Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya kasar, ia mulai membuka mulutnya dan melahap penis itu pelan, dan hanya seperempatnya saja yang masuk. Chanyeol merasa panas dingin saat penisnya tengah di manjakan namja cantik itu.

"ergghh" Chanyeol menggeram menjambak rambut Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun terbelalak dan tersedak saat Chanyeol mulai mengatur pompaannya dengan memegang kepalanya.

Baekhyun mencengkram paha Chanyeol menahan gerakan Chanyeol, ia jadi kewalahan hingga matanya hanya tinggal berwarna putih.

Serrr serrrrrr

Sari Chanyeol keluar memenuhi mulut Baekhyun, bahkan samapai ada yang menetes keluar, Baekhyun langsung tersedak.

"ohokk ohokk huek." Matanya memerah dengan air matanya disana, ia ingin muntah tapi tak jadi.

"Aku tak tau ini lebih nikmat!!" Mata Chanyeol berbinar kesenangan karena mulut Baekhyun sangat sempit mampu memanjakan penisnya.

"Besok aku akan mengantarmu pulang, aku tahu ada rumah. Lumayan jauh sebenarnya dari hutan ini." Baekhyun yang mendengarnya itu gantian berbinar senang.

"Aku akan main kemari!" balas Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mengangguk dengan semangat.

Dan mereka melanjutkan membakar ikan yang sempat tertunda dengan obrolan kecil.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tengah mandi pagi, siap kembali ke orangtuanya. Ia mandi telanjang dengan Chanyeol juga yang berada dibelakangnya.

Baekhyun membungguk menenggelamkan wajahnya membuat pantatnya terlihat karena ia menungging. Chanyeol menatap itu mulai mendekat, hingga saat Baekhyun berdiri ia kaget kulitnya bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit Chanyeol dibelakang, dapat ia rasakan pipinya memerah kembali setelah tadi ia membuka bajunya di depan Chanyeol yang terus di lihat Chanyeol dengan intens.

"Aku ingin coba lubang ini.. bolehkan?" Tangan Chanyeol tidak diam, mengusap lubang berkerut milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung memalu sekali tapi ia mengangguk mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Chanyeol langsung menenggelamkan dirinya hanya sebatas leher, ia memajukan kepalanya menuju lubang Baekhyun. Ia mulai menjilat lubang itu, Membuat Baekhyun gelagapan "Chanh."

Baekhyun bergetar merasakan cimbuan itu, ia menoleh kebawah melihat Chanyeol asyik melumat lubang pantanya sambil memeluk perutnya dan terus menghisap lubang itu.

"Nghh ahh Channhh."

Chanyeol menyudahinya, berdiri kembali dibelakang Baekhyun memeluknya kemudian memasukan penisnya, ia agak kesulitan memasukan penisnya kedalam lubang sempit itu. Lamapun akhirnya ia dapat menembus lubang yang masih rapat itu, ia rasa.

"Ahh sakithh sakitthh hikss." Dimasuki penis untuk pertama kalinya dan yang pertama yang merasakannya penis berukuran jumbo, pasti langsung sekali pakai.

"Chanyeoll pelanhh hiks sakit." Chanyeol mengangguk dan mulai melakukan persetubuhan gerak maju dan mundur.

"Ugh akhh sakith ahhhhhhhh." Baekhyun mendesah panjang ketika sesuatu didalam sana Chanyeol tekan, menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.

"Ahh ah ah ahh." Baekhyun mulai vokal mengeluarkan desahannya. Mereka melakukanya di tengah-tengah sungai, Baekhyun memegang tangan Chanyeol yang membelit perutnya.

"Ngahh ahh ahh ahhhhh CHANYEOLLLL!" Gerakan Chanyeol semakin cepat membuat Baekhyun menjerit bahkan matanya hanya terlihat putih dengan mulut menganga mengeluarkan desahan dan saliva yang mengalir.

Baekhyun bergetar dengan hebat kakinya mulai melemas dan merambat ke atas hingga lubangnya menyempit berkedut ketika penisnya mengeluarkan sperma. Chanyeol tidak menghentikan gerakannya, malah ia asyik menggeram keenakan dengan pinggul masih menggoyang menyodok lubang sempit membuat Baekhyun gila dan kembali tegang, Baekhyun belingsatan ketika kembali orgasme datang lagi secara berdekatan, stimulat yang berdekatan membuat Baekhyun sensitive bukan main hingga ia tidak bisa diam, ia terus menjauh dari sodokan Chanyeol tapi kembali ditarik dalam pelukannya.

Putingnya dimainkan oleh jemari Chanyeol, Baekhyun tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya saking nikmat dan hanya bisa menangis terisak berusaha menghindar tusukan dalam yang memberinya kenikmatan secaa bertubi.

Baekhyun merasakan penis Chanyeol berdenyut dan sebanyak 7 hentaka, ia mengeluarkan sarinya didalam sana tidak beda jauh akan Baekhyun.

Serrr serrrrrrr

Baekhyun langsung lunglai lemas hampir tenggelam kedalam air, jika Chanyeol tidak memeluk perutnya. Baekhyun akirnya Chanyeol mandikan, tak terlewat lubangnya ia bersihkan juga lalu setelahnya Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun naik kedaratan.

Sesampainya di hunian Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun yang di gendong ala pengantin. Baekhyun memakai kembali pakaiannya saat ia pakai pertama kali, ia berdesis saat lubangnya digesek secara tidak sengaja.

Baekhyun keluar, Mereka saling menatap dan tersenyum Baekhyun langsung berjalan kearah Chanyeol dan mengalungkan lengannya kemudian mencium Chanyeol.

Biarkan mereka yang kasmaran memadu kasih untuk terakhir kalinya.

...

Baekhyun sampai di villanya kembali karena bantuan tarzan kesayangannya, sebelum mereka benar-benar berpisah mereka kembali menyatukan cinta dengan bersandar di sebuah pohon.

Baekhyun disambut oleh tangisan eommanya yang memeluknya dengan erat sekali.

"Tidak apa, eomma. Aku kembali dan baik-baik saja kok." Baekhyun mengusap bahu ibunya menenangkan.

Ayah Byun tengah menelpon orang yang dia suruh untuk mencari keberadaan Baekhyun, agar menghentikan pencariannya.

"Darimana saja Baekhyun? eomma sangat khawatir. Kau pasti kelaparankan, ayo makan." Eomma byun mengajak anaknya untuk makan tapi Baekhyun menghentikannya.

"Tidak eomma, aku makan dengan baik disana." Balas Baekhyun agar eommanya tidak khawatir lalu ingatannya kembali pada kebersamaannya dengan Chanyeol, membuat ia tak sadar tersenyum kecil.

Mereka masih berpelukan, "Apa yang kamu makan hmm?" Tanya eommanya penasaran dan ingin tahu bahwa anaknya bena-benar baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun menjawab, "Buah-buahan, ikan dan lainnya eomma. Jadi jangan khawatir ya"

"Syukurlah anak eomma baik-baik saja." Eomma Baekhyun masih memeluknya erat.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan itu mengusap air mata eommanya, "Eomma jangan menangis ya."

Eommanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum, tapi ada yang aneh dengan anaknya itu, ia sangat bau, seperti ia sudah melakukan hubungan intim tapi dihutan mana ada orang lain. Jadi, mungkin Baekhyun disana kesulitan untuk mandi.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Seoul, Februari/30/2019_**

Chanyeol menatap sendu kearah langit karena nyatanya baekhyun tidak pernah kembali lagi, ia mendekati villa tapi itu terlihat sepi tanpa penghuni. Tidak hanya sekali ia mengunjungi villa itu tapi 10 kali bahkan lebih.

Hidupnya sepi sudah menjadi suatu kebiasaan baginya, dan kehadiran Baekhyun disana hanya 3 hari. Chanyeol tidak memiliki seseorang atau keluarga disini, kedatangan Baekhyun membuat kerinduan akan keluarganya dan kesepiannya pergi.

Tapi... apa sekarang? Baekhyun berbohong.

.

.

Satu bulan Baekhyun berpisah dengan Zanyeol , lelaki yang dijodohkan dengannya datang, ia bernama Oh Sehun. Tanpa diketahuinya, ayahnya dengan tega menjodohkan dirinya.

Dia selalu datang mencari perhatian pada kedua orangtuanya dan membuat mood Baekhyun down, tiba-tiba baekhyun merindukan tarzannya yang tidak Baekhyun lihat lagi.

Lalu pagi itu adalah kesialan besar...

"Hari ini pertunanganmu dengan Sehun, tak ada bantahan Baekhyun."Jelas ayahnya secara tiba-tiba tak ada angin tak ada hujan, Appanya masuk ke kamar dan memberitahukan berita yang bahkan baru Baekhyun tahu barusan.

"Kenapa appa seenaknya padaku? Kenapa appa tak menanyakan padaku terlebih dahulu!? Aku tak mau appa." Baekhyun jelas marah ia merasa tak dihargai.

"Tidak ada bantahan Byun Baekhyun, pernikahan ini sudah direncanakan sejak lama." Appanya pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menangis dengan keras.

Baekhyun sudah siap mengenakan jasnya berkat paksaan eommanya yang tidak mau Baekhyun kena amarah ayahnya. Ia terlihat datar tak memiliki semangat padahal hari ini adalah pertunangannya yang seharusnya hari kebahagiaannya.

Ketika pertunangan itu berlangsung Baekhyun menangis karena setelah pertunangan, seminggu lagi adalah pernikahannya dengan Oh Sehun. Ayahnya benar-benar berniat menyiksanya, tidak ada yang meminta pendapatnya apakah ia siap atau tidak, apakah ia mau atau tidak.

"Kalian egois!! Arghhh!" Baekhyun marah dan membanting barang-barang yang ada dikamar.

"Sayang... Oh astaga jangan seperti ini Baekhyun." Ibu Baekhyun masuk dan melihat putranya menangis sambil mengamuk. Ia langsung saja menghentikannya dengan membawanya kedalam pelukan. Baekhyun menangis di pelukan ibunya dengan keras mencoba menyingkirkan rasa sakit hatinya.

Hari-hari Baekhyun sangat suram matanya mengerikan dengan mata pandanya, wajahnya terlihat kacau. Ditambah setiap paginya ia merasa mual.

.

.

Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya semakin lebar apalagi didaerah perut, itu terlihat sangat berisi dengan sebuah kembungan di bawah pusarnya.

Baekhyun melihat-lihat tubuhnya, "Aneh.. harusnya aku kurus karena memikirkan masalah ini." Baekhyun sedih menatap tubuhnya yang mulai berisi tapi wajahnya mengerikan karena mata panda.

Baekhyun teringat ia membereskan barang-barangnya, setelah selesai Baekhyun melihat-lihat sekitar. Saat dirasa aman ia mulai berjalan mengendap-endap lalu berlari memasuki taxi yang sudah ia pesan.

Besok adalah pernikahannya, ia ingin kabur dan mendatangi villa dulu. Dia tidak memasuki villanya tapi masuk ke dalam hutan yang dulu Chanyeol tunjukan jalan saat mengantarkan ia pulang. Tapi belum sampai ia pada Chanyeol.

Seseorang mengikutinya secara diam-diam, dan itu si Oh Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini. Pulang!!!" Sehun menarik Baekhyun yang dihutan itu,ternyata Sehun mengikutinya sampai kemari.

"Tidak mau!!" Baekhyun terus memberontak, "Lepaskan Oh sehun!!" Tapi pegangan Sehun sangat kua.

"Masuk!!" Ia dimasukan kedalam mobil secara paksa dan Sehun terus membanting setir karena kesal akan rencana Baekhyun untuk kabur. Baekhyun hanya diam melipat tanganna kesal sambil menangis memikirkan nasibnya.

Sesampainya dirumah ayahnya marah luar biasa sampai mengurungnya di kamar. Ia sangat marah jelas saja ketika tahu anaknya akan melarikan diri lalu membuat malu dirinya, jadi ia semakin mengetatkan penjagaan pada anaknya itu.

Ia meminta maaf pada Sehun kaakan tingkah Baekhyun, membuat Sehun mendengus lalu pergi setelah meminta untuk benar-benar menjaga Baekhyun.

"Ayah buka please!" Baekhyun menendang pintu kesal, melihat jendela yang sudah di tahan dari luar menggunakan besi yang menyilang.

Baekhyun merosot kebawah setelah menatap kosong pantulan dirinya di cermin, "Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Chanyeolie." Ucapnya lirih.

.

.

Tibalah pernikahan itu, Baekhyun dengan mata memerah karena terus menangis semalaman membuat wajahnya sembab, hidungnya seperti badut.

Ayahnya memegang begitu erat jemari Baekhyun ketika dirasa anaknya itu berusaha melepaskan pegangannya, mereka berjalan di altar mendekati Sehun yang menunggunya dengan gagah dan begitu tampan.

Sehun begitu tampan, tapi ia bukan pemikat hatinya, ia bukan type hati Baekhyun. Jadi, itu percuma baginya. Baekhyun memalingkan muka ketika ayahnya menyerahkan pegangannya pada Sehun, ia berdecih kesal.

Sang pastur mulai membacakan janji dan langsung di ikuti oleh Sehun lalu di lanjut menuju Baekhyun, ia hanya diam saja tapi Sehun mencengkram tangannya, memaksa untuk mengucapkan janji itu.

Baekhyun berdesih mencoba melepaskan pegangan Sehun.

"Hoekk..." Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa mual dan tidak bisa menahannya lagi hingga akhirnyaa

Hoaghhhh

Ia muntah dibaju Sehun, lantai serta bunganya yang tengah ia pegang, Sehun menatap Baekhyun dengan geram tapi Baekhyun tidak melihat itu dan langsung pingsan karena ia benar-benar merasa pusing.

"ASTAGA!"

"BAEKHYUNIEE."

Para tamu kaget, dan panik melihat kejadian tumbangnya pengantin. Mereka berdiri ingin melihat si pengantin yang tengah di kerubungi keluarganya.

"Panggilkan dokter." Ayah Baekhyun memandang anaknya khawatir. Teman bisnisnya yaitu tuan Park dan Nyonya Park ikut menatap anak sahabatnya khawatir.

Mereka membopong Baekhyun ke arah kamar, eommanya terus mengusap dahi anaknya sedih sambil berbisik meminta maaf.

"Kenapa ia bisa seperti ini?" Tanya nyonya Park pada eomma Baekhyun yang menangis senggukan.

"Ayahnya memaksa ia menikah. Mungkin ia sakit karena ia memikirkannya hiks." Mereka yang mendengar penjelasan eomma Baekhyun merasa kasian pada Baekhyun.

Saat ini Baekhyun tengah diperiksa, "Ia sepertinya tengah mengandung, untuk mengetahui lebih lanjut sebaiknya putra anda diperiksa dirumah sakit oleh dokter kandungan." Semua yang disana kaget mendengar hal itu apalagi Sehun.

"Sialan anak ini, Tunda pernikahan ini" Desis ayah Byun, Baekhyun benar-benar mengacaukan rencananya.

"Aku tak sudi. Gugurkan bayi itu, bagaimanapun caranya jika ingin segalanya baik-baik saja." Sehun melangkah keluar meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Kabar hamil itu membuat geger keluarganya dan Sehun, Sehun sangat marah karena miliknya telah disentuh tidak utuh lagi, ia meminta pihak Baekhyun menggugurkan bayi itu terus-menerus tanpa ingin sebuah bantahan.

...

Baekhyun menangis bingung harus melakukan apa, "Gugurkan dia." Ayahnya berbicara dengan dingin menatap anaknya itu tajam.

"Tidak appa, aku tak akan menggugurkannya." Baekhyun memeluk perutnya memunggungi ayahnya saat ayahnya memasuki kamarnya. Dengan perintah yang sama.

"Ayah akan melakukan dengan cara apapun, atau pria yang menghamilimu mati?" Ancam ayahnya.

"Kenapa ayah jahat? Kenapa ayah berubah setelah mengenal mereka?!!" Baekhyun marah dan berteriak saat ayahnya mulai membawa lelaki yang menghamilinya. Tapi ayahnya tidak mendengarkan tetap memintanya untuk segera mengisi formulir untuk mengeluarkan bayinya secara paksa dalam kandungannya.

"Aku mohon jangan ganggu Chanyeol!!." Baekhyun menggedor pintunya, saat ayahnya mengunci pintunya.

Keluarga sehun dan orangtua baekhyun kecuali eomma merundingkan untuk menangkap lelaki brengsek yang telah menodai baekhyun dihutan, itu kata ayah Baekhyun yang dua bulan lalu ia melihat di camera anaknya ada poto seorang pria tampilan aneh, ia yakin pria itu yang menghamili Baekhyun. Ia yang memperkosa Baekhyun.

"Ayah, kita harus mencarinya dihutan, Saat kabur Baekhyun juga pergi kehutan itu." Jelas Sehun dan akhirnya keluarga itu mencari keberadaan Chanyeol.

.

.

Setelah 2 jam menyusuri hutan sampai terdalam dengan berkeliling mencari rumah pria yang dia cari, akhirnya Sehun menemukan sebuah rumah diatas pohon berbentuk aneh.

"Keluar kau brengsekkk!!" Sehun berteriak dengan anak buahnya di belakang.

Chanyeol datang dengan pisang ditangannya, ia terlihat bingung ada banyak pria didekat rumahnya sambil memegang kayu.

"Tangkap dia!" Sehun memerintah dan anak buahnya memukuli Chanyeol dengan balok kayu.

Chanyeol tidak sempat membela diri ketika orang-orang mulai memukulinya, orang itu membawa kayu dan ia sendirian. Jadi, ia kalah telak.

Mereka menyeret chanyeol untuk dibawa ke kota, lebih tepatnya dibawa ke rumah tuan Byun. Ia tergeletak setelah orang suruhan tuan Byun tidak memegangnya lagi.

Sehun menyeret Chanyeol menggunakan rambut Chanyeol lalu kepala Chanyeol di injak oleh kaki Sehun yang terbalut sepatu boot, Chanyeol membuka dan memejam matanya.

"Chanyeolllll!!!" Melihat kejadian di bawah, Baekhyun berteriak menangis ketika melihat Chanyeol kesakitan dan setengah sadar, keadaannya sungguh memprihatinkan.

Mengetahui keadaan daddy dari anaknya disiksa dan diperlakukan seperti hewan ia marah tentu saja, mereka tidak memiliki rasa keprimanusiaan, "Berhenti! Aku mohon jangan sakiti dia." Baekhyun memeluk kepala Chanyeol setelah menyingkirkan Sehun dengan cara mendorongnya.

Sehun menjambret kalung yang dipakai Chanyeol dan melihat isinya. Ternyata photo bayi dan dengan tulisan "little'Park'Chanyeol" Sehun mengucapkan dengan lantang, bibirnya menyunggingkan ejekan.

"A-apa ini?" Ayah Baekhyun terlihat terkejut lalu menatap bergantian Chanyeol lalu kalung itu.

"Bawa dia keruang tahanan." Perintah ayah Baekhyun.

"Tapi bukannya kita akan membunuhnya langsung, ayah?" Sehun menatap ayah mertuanya kaget saat dia mengubah rencana. Apa-apaan ini harusnya lelaki itu ditembak mati disini.

"Ikuti perintahku, Sehun." Menatap calon menantunya kesal hal ini membuat Sehun mendecih kesal dan diam saja saat Chanyeol dibawa ke ruangan.

"Chanyeol! Lepaskan dia, aku mohon hiks."

"Sayang aku mohon jangan terlalu banyak berfikir. Ibu yakin dia akan baik-baik saja." Baekhyun masih menangis dan eommanya juga menangis memeluk anaknya agar tenang dan memikirkan kandungannya.

...

Ayah baekhyun masih terkejut dan mendadak sakit, setelah melihat kalung itu, ia buka kembali menatap photo bayi itu sendu.

Tuan byun mengambil sesuatu yang ternyata poto dirinya dengan sahabatnya dulu di dalam laci. Sahabatnya yang kehilangan anak lelakinya sampai saat ini mereka masih berhubungan bahkan sahabatnya datang saat pernikahan Baekhyun.

Yang membuat sedih sampai ia sakit adalah tarzan itu ditakutkan benar anak dari keluarga Park, sahabatnya. Karena ia masih ingat saat bayi itu masih kecil dan karena ia telah menyiksanya membuat tarzan itu tidak sadarkan diri diruang tahanan tergeletak diatas lantai yang berdebu dengan hanya mengenakan pakaian hutannya menggunakan celana dalam putih yang sudah kecoklatan.

.

3 hari tarzan itu di kurung membuat Baekhyun sedih dan merindu, dia ingin memeluk lelaki itu.

Tapi tunangannya selalu menghalanginya dan berusaha membawanya kedokter untuk menggugurkan bayi tersebut.

"Ayo kau harus mengugurkannya." Sehun selalu datang dan memaksanya menggugurkan bayi miliknya.

"Hentikan Sehun, kau menyakiti anakku." Ibu Baekhyun datang dan selalu menyelamatkan anaknya.

"Eomma, ada apa ini. Aku tak akan melanjutkan pernikahan ini dan tidak akan bekerja sama jika ia masih mengandung anak lelaki sialan itu." Sehun mengancam itulah kenapa tuan Byun takut karena perusahaan itu yang memasok besar pada perusahaannya.

Orang lain tidak tau apa yang menyebabkan tuan Byun sakit setelah kejadian itu, ia menjadi banyak melamun. Tuan Byun keluar kamar saat dirasa ia baik-baik saja, ia meminta keluarga Sehun datang, bukan untuk melanjutkan pernikahan.

"Maaf sebelumnya tapi pernikahan itu tidak akan dilanjutkan bila Baekhyun memang tidak mau, aku tidak ingin memaksa anakku." Akhirnya tuan byun memberitahukan rencana pernikahan itu batal dan Oh Sehun tentu mengamuk.

"Tidak bisa. Kau tak ingat tuan Byun? Perusahaanmu akan bangkrut jika kau memutuskan ini." Jelas tuan Oh.

"Kau akan menikahkan putramu dengan orang gila itu?" Sehun menyeringai meremehkan melihat tarzan itu sudah sadar dengan pakaian yang lebih layak dan tengah dibantu oleh baekhyun, dan Baekhyun terlihat menerima lelaki gimbal itu dengan menyuapi makannya.

Secara tiba-tiba Sehun mengeluarkan pistolnya dan menembaknya didada kiri Chanyeol karena ia merasa terkalahkan, "Ini mungkin masih awal."

"Arghhh Chanyeolll!!"Baekhyun menangis histeris dan menjatuhkan nasinya dan pingsan melihat Chanyeol tertembak didepan matanya.

"Oh Sehun!!!" Tuan Byun berteriak marah dan mendekat pada Chanyeol, ia menelpon ambulan. Sedang nyonya Byun mengambil kayu putih untuk menyadarkan anaknya yang pingsan karena terkejut akan kejadian di hadapannya barusan.

Tuan Byun melihat kebelakang dan sudah tidak melihat keberadaan keluarga Oh Sehun, "Sial.. mereka bajingan."

.

.

Chanyeol dibawa kerumah sakit dan dia dinyatakan koma. Ia hampir kehilangan nyawanya, karena tembakan itu 1cm lagi mampu mengenai jantungnya.

Baekhyun hanya menangis memegang tangan Chanyeol erat dan tidak pernah jauh.

Tuan Byun melihat itu sedih, lalu tuan Byun menelpon sahabatnya, "Hallo Park?" Ia sangat gugup karena ia yang menyebabkan anak mereka seperti ini.

"Bisakah kau datang kerumah sakit XXX? Ada yang ingin aku beritahu." Saat mendapatkan jawaban tuan Byun semakin gugup menanti keluarga Park datang.

15 menit Tuan Park dan istrinya datang, "Ada apa? Siapa yang sakit, Byun?" Terlihat wajah mereka khawatir sekali, tanda mereka peduli pada keluarga sahabatnya itu. Tuan Byun membuka pintu itu dan memperlihatkan Chanyeol yang terbaring lemah.

"Siapa dia?" Menatap penasaran pada seorang lelaki yang tidak sadarkan diri rambut panjang yang kusut dengan Baekhyun terus memegang tangan si lelaki itu.

"Coba kau lihat ini, aku mengambilnya dari lelaki itu." Jawab tuan Byun memberikan kalung Chanyeol yang diterima oleh tuan Park dan membukanya karena penasaran.

Nyonya Park langsung menutup mulutnya terkejut lalu matanya berkaca-kaca, ia membawa kalung itu dengan isakan, "Ayah, d-ddia anak kita??" Bisiknya pelan.

Tuan Park dan istrinya langsung mendekat keranjang, "Chanyeol??" Bisik mereka membuat Baekhyun yang berada disana terkejut.

"C-Chanyeol anak paman dan bibi??" Baekhyun kaget saat mendapat anggukan. Keluarga park memeluk Chanyeol berbisik untuk meminta bangun. Baekhyun ikut berkaca-kaca melihat keluarga Park itu.

Ayahnya Byun mengepalkan tangan, "Maafkan aku, aku yang menyebabkan dia seperti ini, Dia yang menghamili Baekhyun." Dia menunduk menangis tapi langsung dipeluk tuan Park.

"Tak apa, Terima kasih sudah menemukan anakku." Tuan park sebenarnya terkejut dan sedih sahabatnya melakukan hal kejam ini tapi ia berusaha mengikhlaskan karena Byun sahabatnya sendiri.

.

Seminggu ini nyonya Park selalu datang menjenguk anaknya dan Baekhyun setia disisinya tanpa kenal lelah.

Chanyeol menggerakan tangannya ia juga mulai membuka matanya pelan saat terbuka, cukup jelas ia mendapat pelukan erat dari wanita paruh baya, "Kau bangun Chanyeollie??" Nyonya Byun berkaca-kaca menatap anaknya. Chanyeol melihat itu bingung, "Aku ibumu, Chanyeol." Chanyeol pening langsung membalas pelukan itu menangis dalam diam.

"Eomma" Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya, benarkah mereka orangtuanya? Benarkah dia akhirnya bertemu orangtuanya.

Beberapa menit Chanyeol baru menyadari kehadiran lelaki mungil disana, "Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menghampiri dan bergantian memeluknya, "Hai daddy? Anakmu merindukan ayahnya." Chanyeol langsung menatap Baekhyun bingung.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Baek?"

"Aku hamil tiga bulan." Mereka saling tersenyum senang, "Benarkah?" Dan Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya membenarkan keraguan Chanyeol.

"Tapi kenapa aku memasukan penisku pada batang pohon, pohonnya tidak hamil?" Baekhyun langsung menatapnya datar, mengingat pohon teman hidup Chanyeol, kembali Baekhyun dilanda ngilu.

Pohon itu saingan berat Baekhyun, karena pohon itu sudah merasakan ular piton Chanyeol.

.

.

Setelah Kesembuhan Chanyeol, Chanyeol dibawa kerumah Park. Rambutnya di potong membuat betapa tampannya dia, dan dia benar-benar anak keluarga Park setelah melakukan tes DNA.

Baekhyun menjadi malu ketika pertama melihat Chanyeol tampan bukan main, awal dia bertemu Chanyeol ia memang sudah menyukai Chanyeol makanya ia mau memberikan fisrt timenya untuk Chanyeol.

Tuan byun minta maaf pada Chanyeol dan Chanyeol sudah memaafkan walau tidak mengerti kenapa harus meminta maaf.

Chanyeol belajar segala sesuatu tinggal di kota, ia berusaha terbiasa mengenakan bajunya yang membuat ia gerah. Ia akan membuka pakaiannya saat ia akan tidur dan hanya mengenakan boxernya.

Siangnya Chanyeol akan belajar dasar-dasar pelajaran seperti di SD, tingkat junior dan senior. Ia sangat pintar 3 bulan ia belajar ia sudah bisa beradaptasi dan menguasai pelajarannya.

Itu semua tidak luput dari dukungan Baekhyun yang semakin hari semakin besar kehamilannya.

.

.

"Besok pernikahan kalian, ayah khawatir kehamilan Baekhyun sudah besar dan anak kalian akan lahir." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk malu saat ayah Chanyeol menjelaskan, ia malu karena ia akan menikah dengan Chanyeol. Artinya ia akan sekamar dengan Chanyeol, berbagi kehangatan.

Chanyeol mengiyakan pernikahan itu, ia juga tidak sabar untuk merasakan lubang Baekhyun kembali, yang tidak bisa ia lupakan. Makanya ketika Baekhyun pergi, ia tidak bisa menikmati pohon lagi karena ia ingin kenikmatan yang Baekhyun berikan.

Hidup Chanyeol berubah, ia sudah bisa menguasai perusahaan ayahnya selama sebulan ia berlatih sambil melanjutkan pendidikannya di universitas kyunghee, agar pendalaman dalam bisnis semakin mantap, sedangkan perusahaan ayah Byun yang tidak jadi bangkrut berkat bantuan Ayah Chanyeol.

Malah perusahan keluarga Oh yang jatuh, berkat penarikan dana dari keluarga Park, karena telah melukai anaknya. Masih syukur mereka tidak dijebloskan kepenjara.

Chanyeol menjadi incaran wanita dan lelaki submissive jika ia memasuki perusahan atau saat ia tengah berjalan bersama Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun marah karena cemburu. Wajah yang tampan, kulit dan rambut yang terurus dan pendek. Ia juga sudah mengerti segala dasar dan bahasa yang baru ia kuasai inggris dan jepang, ia memang genius.

..

Chanyeol menunggu dengan sabar diatas altar menatap pintu yang akan memperlihatkan Baekhyun yang berjalan dari sana. Chanyeol mengenakan setelan hitam berambut hair up berwarna abu (Foto Chanyeol dalam album vers allegro yang di upload Chanyeol di ig.)

Pintu terbuka memperlihatkan Baekhyun sangat cantik dengan setelan berwarna putih dan flower crown dikepalanya. Ia memegang bunga ditangannya bersama ayahnya berjalan diatas altar menuju Chanyeol. Ia menatap Chanyeol malu, pipinya bersemu merah.

"Ayah titip anak ayah, Chanyeol." Ayah Baekhyun memberikan tangan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol dan menepuk bahu Chanyeol.

"Tentu ayah."

Dan pemberkatan dimulai, "Saya bersedia" Ucap Chanyeol saat pendeta telah selesai membaca janji pernikahan.

"Saya bersedia." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol saat mengatakan itu.

"Saatnya pemasangan cincin, di persilahkan." Seorang anak laki-laki membawa kotak berisi cincin pernikahan mereka.

Chanyeol memasangkan cincinnya dijari tengah Baekhyun dan sebaliknya Baekhyun lakukan pada Chanyeol.

"Selanjutnya sesi ciuman yang menandakan kalian telah sah di mata tuhan dan hukum." Ucap pendeta kembali.

Chanyeol mulai memegang pipi Baekhyun dan mendekatkan wajahnya, Baekhyun sudah menutup matanya menunggu Chanyeol. Bibir mereka menyatu Chanyeol melumat bibir bawah Baekhyun dan Baekhyun membalas melumat bibir Chanyeol.

Saat Chanyeol menyudahinya tepuk tangan mengisi resepsi itu.

Ayah dan ibu Chanyeol terharu melihat putranya yang hilang kini tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa dan akan memiliki keluarganya.

.

.

Malamnya Baekhyun terlihat lelah karena resepsi baru berakhir yang dilanjutkan dengan makan-makan dan sesi photo keluarga.

"Baek, bolehkah?" Chanyeol yang baru keluar dari kamar mandinya sudah tak sabar ingin segera mencicipi Baekhyun.

Saat mendapat anggukan Chanyeol langsung bergerak, mengusap paha Baekhyun dari luar celana dalamnya.

Chanyeol mulai menanggalkan pakaian Baekhyun, "Aku malu Chan. Tubuhku terlihat jelek keadaan seperti ini." Baekhyun menutup perutnya dengan jemari lentiknya walaupun tak tertutupi secara keseluruhan dan hanya menutupi pusarnya.

"Tidak apa sayang." Chanyeol menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun dan mulai mengecup peut itu dalam jumlah tak terhitung, kecupannya semakin kebawah. Ia mengecup kepala penis Baekhyun lalu lubangnya, Baekhyun mengangkang ketika lidah Chanyeol terjulur mencoba masuk pada lubang Baekhyun.

"Anghh" Baekhyun menggeliatkan tubuhnya.

Chanyeol naik menatap ekpresi Baekhyun yang mengerjit memerah, ia mengecup nipple Baekhyun dan menghisapnya sebentar membuat Baekhyun mendesah.

"Aku akan langsung masuk saja, aku tahu kau lelah." Chanyeol menyibakan jubah mandinya tidak menggunakan apa-apa lagi.

Baekhyun mengangguk menatap takut pada penis Chanyeol dengan sangat jelas sekarang dikelilingi bulu sangat lebat berwarna hitam, sangat jantan.

Sedangkan miliknya bersih dari bulu karena kemarin ia sudah mencukur bulunya terlebih dahulu sebelum menikah walaupun tak ada perubahan hanya menjadi lebih halus dan penis berwarna putih kemerahan dan punya Chanyeol berwarna coklat sexy.

Chanyeok mengangkat paha Baekhyun membukanya membuat Chanyeol dapat melihat lubang berkedut Baekhyun tidak sabar ingin segera menghisap susuatu membuat Chanyeol tak sabar.

"Chann... Apakah yakin itu akan masuk?" Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya sendiri sedang hati berdegup tak karuan.

"Apa maksudnya ini tidak akan masuk?" Chanyeol langsung menjebloskan penisnya sekali hentak, "Lihat, penisku masuk dengan mudah."

"Ahh nghh" Baekhyun menggeliat tak nyaman penis Chanyeol mengganjal lubangnya dan bulunya membuat Baekhyun geli tapi enak.

Chanyeol menarik keluar, dan hanya kepalanya lalu menghentak lagi.

"AHH Chann." Baekhyun menutup matanya menyerjit saat postatnya di tumbuk keras.

"AH ahh ahh ugmh, Chanhh" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol diatasnya, mendesah saat postatnyabdi tumbuk secara terus menerus membuat Baekhyun tak tahan,jari-jari kaki Baekhyun mengkerut saat Chanyeol semakin cepat mengeluar masukan penisnya.

"AHH AH ahh CHANN! Ugh" Baekhyun mendapat pelepasannya membuat lubang Baekhyun memeras penis Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyibak rambutnya sendiri dengan terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya menatap ekpresi pelepasan Baekhyun. Ia suka ekspresi itu.

Setelahnya Chanyeol menggerakan dengan cepat tak membiarkan Baekhyun waktu untuk istirahat untuk menikmati orgasmenya.

"ARGHHH ahh Channn. Please." Baekhyun terguncang memeras bisep Chanyeol karena Chanyeol menggerakan penisnya dengan kecepatan extra.

"AHHHH ngh"

"Ughhh"

Mereka keluar secara bersamaan Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dibawahnya yang mengangkang lebar.

Chanyeol berbaring dibelakang Baekhyun, memeluknya dari belakang, "Terima kasih Baekhyun, selalu menerimaku apa adanya dan selalu ada untukku." Ia mencium kening Baekhyun dan mengusap perut tummy Baekhyun.

"Iya daddy terima kasih kembali." Baekhyun tersenyum menatap Chanyeol.

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

.

Epilog

Chanyeol mondar- mandir didepan ruang bersalin resah. Yup, Baekhyun saat ini melahirkan anak pertama mereka.

Oaaa oaaa

Chanyeol mendengar itu langsung menatap pintu, hatinya langsung menghangat.

Ckleck

"Tuan, selamat suami anda melahirkan bayi laki-laki yang tampan dengan selamat. Saat ini mereka tengah di bersihkan dan akan dipindahkan keruang inap" Jelas dokter yang menangani Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengucap syukur, ia sangat khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada Baekhyun, "Terima kasih, dok." Dibalas sama-sama.

Chanyeol memasuki ruangan yang di katakan Dokter, ia melihat Baekhyun tengah menyusui jagoannya mereka, "Hei... terima kasih, sayang. Telah melahirkan anakku." Chanyeol menangis merasa haru ia mencium dahi Baekhyun dan mencium pipi gemuk bayinya yang tengah asyik menyusu pada mommynya.

"Ia sangat tampan sepertimu,Chan. Aku ingat dia dibuat saat dihutan dengan ayahnya berambut gimbal. Kkkk" Baekhyun terkekeh menatap Chanyeol.

"Kalo begitu aku akan memberi dia nama zoey, Park zoey. Z dari kata daddynya dulu, Zanyeol." Baekhyun tertawa merasa lucu tapi ia menyetujuinya.

"Selamat datang Park Zoey."

FF NGACOOO.


End file.
